


The Bet

by iwaoislutty



Series: The Slut Teacher [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Filming, Gross, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Student Iwaizumi Hajime, Teacher Oikawa Tooru, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage Sex, bossy iwaizumi hajime, minor iwaizumi hajime - Freeform, slut oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: “I can help you improve your grade.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi snorted.“I don’t give a shit for my damn grade.”“Hmm…” Tooru purred, still looking up at him. “There’s something you can give me in return.”“Something?” Hajime’s brows knitted together. “Like what?” Oikawa grinned and stood up. The guy was fucking huge with the heels, Iwaizumi had to look up to see his face.“Like your big, fat cock stuck up into my ass.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Slut Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003839
Comments: 30
Kudos: 370





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!! 
> 
> another shameless smut bc why not??? this work is totally self indulgent, i wrote a lot of my own kinks, so deal with it lol
> 
> hope you like ヾ(•ω•`)o

* * *

Couple weeks ago, a new physics teacher had arrived at the school. The guy was stunning. Silk brown hair, big chestnut eyes, a smirk that seems never to leave his face and naturally pink cheeks and lips. And his legs.... long and toned. 

As if his appearance wasn’t enough, the guy seemed to like using skirts that almost weren't enough to cover his ass, high knee socks and heels. He was already fucking huge and still use _fucking heels_. Sometimes he would show up using tight jeans that was almost a second skin. 

Hajime was more and more close to losing his shit every time the teacher showed up with his thick thighs on display, or jeans squeezing his roundy, plumpy ass. That shit was even allowed in a high school? He wasn’t complaining, of course, but it was very difficult to pay attention to the class when Oikawa’s ass bounced beautifully every time he moved. 

If Oikawa sensei noticed the boners he caused on every boy in the classroom, he pretended not to. 

“What if he wears panties under the skirt?” Matsukawa asked. 

Iwaizumi growled. “Shut up. Don’t make me think about this.” Issei chuckled and beside them Takahiro sighed.

The boys were sprawled on the court floor after the practice, their sweaty uniforms clinging on their bodies, eyes shut and bodies heavy and limp from exertion.

“Man, if he really wears panties, it would be infinite material to jerk off.”

“I hate you too.” Hajime grumbled. 

“You think him already have fuck with some student? I bet he’s gay and bottom.” Hajime snorted.

“Of course he’s. I mean, just look at him…” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hanamaki sighed again “I just want to fuck that ass once.” 

“Let’s make a bet.” Issei sat straight and the other two opened their eyes, looking at him “Who fuck him first, won’t need to clean the court after the practice for a month.” 

“An entire month?” Hajime asked, his eyes already litting up. Matsukawa grins. “Yeah.”

“Deal.” Iwaizumi was the first sealing the deal. 

“Fucking deal.” Takahiro follows right after. 

______________________________________

  
  


Oikawa wasn’t blind, much less dumb. He was very aware of the looks he received, and the whispers about him. He just didn’t care. He loved to look at himself in the mirror and see how good he looked with a skirt or a jeans clinging on his tights and ass. He wasn’t humble at all. 

What he liked most was to come into a classroom and see the boys hold their breath and move uncomfortably in their chairs, loved to see their eyes locked on his long, beautiful legs.

His favorite was a handsome boy with tanned skin, spiky messy hair and with a pair of green, fierce eyes that gazed at Tooru as if he was a particularly delicious meal. Tooru couldn’t even imagine how the boy would be feral if Oikawa let him know how he was good enough to eat. His knees got weak just thinking about Iwaizumi Hajime roaming his hands over his body, bending Oikawa over his desk and fucking him from behind nice and rough. 

Tooru would kill to have a good fuck with that boy. 

Well, maybe he could allow himself to indulge in his carnal desires. He already had seen the tent on Hajime’s pants and was sure that the teen was worth the risk. 

______________________________________

  
  


It was a particularly difficult class for Hajime. Oikawa sensei seemed to be even more delicious that day, with his high heels clicking on the floor and his bare legs on display for everyone. He was using a grey pleated skirt that reaches the middle of his thighs and a white button-up shirt that had the first buttons open, showing the pale skin of his chest and the curves of his collarbones. 

And if Iwaizumi wasn’t getting crazy, the teacher seemed to be holding his gaze everytime they locked eyes. The teen couldn’t bite back his smirk each time Tooru looked at him, and he could swear that he saw Oikawa blushing. 

_Fuck._ He was getting a boner more embarrassing than any other. 

It was the last class of the day and he thanked the heavens when it finally ended. The students start to gather his things and flood out of the room. Just him, Issei and Takahiro were left back, tooking a little longer on purpose just to had a last look on their teacher.

“Hajime-kun.” Oikawa’s voice was almost a purr, and the boy felt his skin prickled. “Yeah?” he looked at Tooru with his brows furrowed. 

“Can you wait? I need to talk to you.” 

“Hm…” Iwaizumi looked at his friends who just shrugged “Sure... Don’t wait for me.” he told the other boys. Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinned at each other and left the classroom, closing the door behind them.

“Any problem, sensei?” Hajime walked to his teacher’s desk with his schoolbag hanging on one shoulder and his hands into his pockets. 

He stopped beside Tooru who was sitting on his chair with his long legs crossed. Hajime had a great view of his tights. His skin looked so smooth and the boy had to hold back the urge to reach his hand to try for himself. 

Oikawa sighed. His glasses had slipped to his nose and he took the thing off, placing it on the desk. He looked up at the boy again. “Your score in the last exam was awful, Hajime-chan.” 

“Hm… yeah?” Iwaizumi was looking at his face but when the teacher moved on the chair his gaze automatically went down to his bare legs. 

Oikawa was tapping his pen on the desk looking thoughtfully at his student. “Seems like you can’t stop staring at my tights. I think it was because of that that you did poorly in the exam.” 

Hajime smirked and looked back at the brown eyes again. “It’s a little hard not to stare, you know?” Tooru bite his pink lower lip looking at him intensely. 

“I can help you improve your grade.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi snorted. 

“I don’t give a shit for my damn grade.” 

“Hmm…” Tooru purred, still looking up at him. “There’s something you can give me in return.” 

“Something?” Hajime’s brows knitted together. “Like what?” Oikawa grinned and stood up. The guy was fucking huge with the heels, Iwaizumi had to look up to see his face. 

“Like your big, fat cock stuck up into my ass.” 

_Oh fuck._ Hajime swallowed, blinking at him. 

“How do you know my dick is big and fat?” Oikawa chuckled.

“Oh, my Hajime-chan, I think everyone knows.” the teacher pointed at the boy’s groin. Hajime looked down and smirked when saw the bulge in his pants. 

“Guilty.” the boy shrugged. 

Oikawa grabbed his face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs “I know you wanna me too, Iwa-chan.” Hajime barely noticed the weird nickname. 

“Me and the rest of the school.” Tooru smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips on Hajime’s. 

The boy sighed and let his schoolbag drop on the floor to hold on to Oikawa's waist and tugged him close. Oikawa tasted like coffee and Iwaizumi loved it. He let his hands go down and grabbed his ass, squeezing the plumpy buttocks in his hands. Oikawa smiled and moaned and Hajime shove his tongue into his mouth. 

The shivers that ran down the teen’s spine when their tongues touched were amazing. Oikawa grinded his hips on Hajime’s, rubbing their erections and the boy groaned. He kept squeezing and massaging his teacher’s ass while Tooru grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. 

They pulled apart and Oikawa’s lips were even more red and swollen. Iwaizumi held his breath. He was gorgeous. Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder and forced him down. “I wanna know if you’re good with your mouth in other places too.” 

Oikawa giggled and obeyed, kneeling in front of Hajime. Tooru opened his belt and pulled it out quickly letting drop on the floor. He looked out at Hajime while unzipping his pants “Get off of your jacket and shirt, Iwa-chan.” 

Obeying him just this time, Iwaizumi got rid of the top of his school uniform. Oikawa licked his lips hungrily eyeing the boy’s naked torso. “So built up for a teen, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime smirked and grabbed his teacher’s hair, forcing his face on his groin “Shut up and put this mouth to work, slut.”

“So bossy…” Oikawa smiled “I love it.” 

Oikawa licked the teen’s cock over his boxers and moaned when it twitched. “Fuck…” Hajime hissed, seizing the silk hair. 

With a look of expectation, Tooru lowered the boxers and freed Hajime’s dick. The cock stood straight up proudly and rock hard, almost slapping Oikawa in the face. “So big… I knew it.” Oikawa mumbled, feeling his mouth water. Hajime could almost see him drool. 

Oikawa held the base with one hand and licked the cum leaking from the slit and moaned when the taste hit his tongue. “You even taste good, Iwa-chan.” the teacher purred and began to bobbing his head, putting half of the cock into his mouth and stroking the rest. 

“I doubt you swallow the whole thing.” the teen said and Tooru looked at him as if he had said the dumbest thing he ever heard. Then he smiled (or at least, he tried the best he could with a thick cock into his mouth). 

Opening his maxilar as wide as he could to fit the girth, Tooru bobbed his head further and further, until he had the whole cock into his hot, wet mouth, feeling the tip sliding down his throat. His nose touched Iwaizumi’s pubic hair and he held his balls with one hand, massaging them and squeezed his throat around the cockhead.

“Oh god…” Hajime hissed quietly. 

With his eyes watering at the corners, Oikawa looked up at the green eyes and began to move his head back and forth fast, curling his tongue around the dick, playing with the foreskin. He could feel the thick veins rubbing nicely inside his cheeks. The wet squelching sounds, his hollow cheeks, the tears running down his face and the petulant way Oikawa was staring at him while taking his dick in his mouth was making Iwaizumi lose his mind. 

Oikawa felt his own dick throbbed inside his clothes, begging for attention. He touched himself over the skirt, palming his aching erection. 

Hajime fished his phone from the back pocket of his pants and then started a video, filming his teacher with his mouth full of his cock. Oikawa winked at the camera and pulled out, breathing heavily. He circled the tip with his tongue, looking at the camera and covering just the head, sucking hard. 

“Fuck…” Iwaizumi hissed “Such a slut… taking all your student’s cock into your pretty mouth.” Tooru moaned at the praise. Iwaizumi held his cock with the other hand and slapped his teacher’s face with it, smearing pre-cum over his cheeks and chin. Oikawa hummed happily, nuzzling the teen’s dick. 

Grabbing the hair on the back of his neck and holding Tooru's head in place, the teen start to _fuck_ Oikawa’s mouth. Tooru’s eyes rolled back with the brutal pace and he moaned around the cock, sending vibrations through Hajime’s body. 

“So goood…” Hajime moaned, keeping the rough pace “Can’t wait to see if your ass will take me this good.” 

Tooru just stayed there and let the boy abuse his throat, loving the rough treatment, while still touching himself. 

The heat and pressure around his dick was too much. Hajime felt his balls tensed. “Hm… fuck… coming…” he barely had time to warn. Tooru locked his lips around the base and deep throated a last time, feeling the cock throbbing and a second later, Iwaizumi was shooting his seed down his teacher’s throat. 

Oikawa held the base with a hand again and kept bobbing his head until the teen was spent, milking him to the last drop and then released the cock with a delicious wet sound. Hajime ended the video and leaned on the desk to catch his breath and saw Tooru licking his white, sticky lips. 

“Hm… Iwa-chan, can’t wait to ride this amazing cock.” Oikawa’s voice was horse from the brutal blowjob and Iwaizumi smirked.

“I still don’t get why Iwa-chan.” the teacher chuckled and stood up again.

“Because you’re cute.”

“I’m not _cute._ ” Hajime frowned angrily and Tooru giggled.

“And now you’re even cuter.” Before the teen could complain again, Tooru pressed their lips together. 

Hajime moaned when he tasted himself in his teacher’s tongue and licked inside his mouth, cleaning all the cum that was still there. Oikawa pulled back with swollen, slick lips. 

“Now I’ll make you hard again so you fuck me.” 

“I’m all yours.” the teen smiled smugly. 

Iwaizumi pulled Tooru closer and put a leg between his tights, rubbing his hard cock. Tooru moaned loud and threw his head back, melting into the teen’s arms. Hajime started to mouth at his neck, leaving bruises and bites on the milky skin. Tooru grabbed his strong biceps to ground himself when the younger’s teeth nibbled over his collarbone. 

Pulling back just a little, Hajime worked at the buttons in the shirt, opening all of them and exposing the toned torso. The teen whistled quietly, “You’re more muscular than you look.” 

“You like?” Tooru asked while Hajime got rid of his shirt. The boy leaned to suck at his nipples and grumbled something that Tooru understood as a yes. 

Oikawa placed a hand on Hajime’s hair, feeling the black strands much more soft than he thought it was. He pressed his chest on his face when the boy went to the other nipple, lapping and sucking at the hard nub. 

“You’re so hard.” Iwaizumi mumbled on his skin when the older grinded their hips. “Of course I’m… with a hunky boy like you it’s impossible not to get hard.” Hajime smiled and let his hands drop to the waistband of the skirt. “I wanna rip this off of you since the first time I saw you using one.” 

“Then I think you already wait too long.” Hajime’s smile grew wide and he lowered his hands to the plump ass, groping at the asscheeks and feeling Tooru panted heavy on his neck. He lifted the skirt to Tooru’s waist, too hungry and impatient to take the thing off. 

And then he felt… “No way!” the boy almost shouted and pulled back to look at Oikawa’s legs. “Fuck…” was all his mind could form when he saw the red lace panties clunging thightly on his creamy skin. Hajime felt his half hard cock getting fully hard again. “Fuck!” he repeated, looking at the tip of Oikawa’s cock outing off the tiny panties. 

“Hajime-chan” Oikawa’s mewled, his lips brushed Hajime’s ear and the boy gasped “Please, fuck me. Bury this long, fat cock deep into my ass. I want you since the first time I saw you staring at me. I jerked off so many times thinking about how good you would fuck me. Please, just fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.” 

Iwaizumi felt the last bit of his sanity shattering into a million pieces and pushed Oikawa to his desk, pinning him against it while kissing him hard on the lips. Then Hajime turned him around, pressing his chest on Oikawa’s back and grinding his hard cock between the asscheeks. 

Tooru braced himself on the desk, mewling and moaning as he rubbed his ass on the hard cock. Hajime put a hand between his shoulder blades and forced him to bend over the desk. Oikawa curved his back, presenting his ass to the teen. 

Tooru’s body jolted and he almost yelped when a heavy hand slapped his ass. “More, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa wiggled his hips and earned another harsh slap, making him moan in delight. 

Pulling the tiny panties aside, the boy exposed the pink, wrinkled hole that was clenching around a butt plug. Hajime chuckled when he saw the toy and slapped Tooru’s again. “When you put this?” 

“Hmm… before the class started.” Tooru purred, feeling the pantie rubbing against his cockhead. 

“All this time?” Iwaizumi removed the butt plug, putting it over the desk and looked at the wet pussy clenching around nothing, begging to be filled. 

“You’re so greedy for my cock that you stayed with this thing all this time?” Hajime shove three fingers into the sloppy hole and the teacher moaned. “You’re really a whore.” the boy curled his fingers around the prostate and Tooru screamed in pleasure, pushing his hips against Iwaizumi. “You’re so loose.” 

“Oh, Hajime-chan… I’m ready for your cock… ruin my pussy…” Hajime growled and withdrew his fingers, aligning his throbbing cock with his teacher’s hole. 

Sunking his fingers into the older’s waist, Hajime thrusted his cock with one movement, burying himself balls deep into his teacher and making him gasp for air. Iwaizumi didn’t wait for his teacher adjust to his size and began to fuck him merciless. Oikawa grabbed the edges of the desk to ground himself and his eyes were already rolling back and his tongue lolling out with the brutal pace Hajime was fucking him. 

“So tight for a whore.” Hajime growled. The boy picked up his phone again and started filming another video, this time showing the beautiful curve of Tooru’s back, his skirt all messed up on his waist, his disheveled hair and his round ass, bouncing with every rough thrust. 

With his free hand, Hajime yanked his teacher’s silk hair, making him bend and letting his ass more raised to him. With that angle Iwaizumi could hit his sweet spot at every rough thrust, making Oikawa nearly scream. 

“Oh god, _so good_ …” Tooru cried out “I knew you would fuck me good, Hajime-chan.”

“Shut up, bitch.” the teen pumped his hips, his pace never slowing, never letting Oikawa breath. He knew his phone was shaking in his hand and that the recording would be a shit, but that was the last thing in his foggy mind, fill with his teacher’s girlish moans and the way his body was bouncing back and forth like a ragdoll while took Iwaizumi’s cock. 

“You’re destroying my pussy, Iwa-chan… I’m so close…” Hajime snickered.

“I haven’t even touched your dick.” Oikawa half moaned, half chuckled. He turned his head, looking at the boy over his shoulder, his eyes pausing just a moment at the phone. Hajime was glad that he was still filming and could capture Oikawa’s messy hair, glassy half-lidded eyes, pink cheeks and his swollen lips. “I’m really a good slut, Hajime.” 

“Fuck…” Hajime growled and ended the video, throwing the phone on the table. “Fuck that shit.” he groaned, it was enough to prove to that suckers that he had win their bet.

Hajime placed a hand on Oikawa’s hips, digging his fingers so deep that would leave bruises, and the other he put between Oikawa’s shoulder blades and shove him hard against the desk, pressing his cheek on the wood surface. 

“Oh, god… _yes_ …” Oikawa was crying and moaning, his legs trembling “I-I’m… coming…” he barely finished speaking and his aching cock was releasing his pleasure, the sound that ripped off his lungs while he cum was almost inhuman. 

Iwaizumi slid out but he hadn’t come yet. He turned Oikawa to face him again and lifted his limp body, putting him over the table. Oikawa was breathing hard and when saw Iwazumi’s still hard cock he opened his legs wide, inviting the teen. Hajime smirked and sunk deep in again. 

Grabbing Iwaizumi’s biceps, Tooru curved his body, feeling the massive cock still abusing him. He almost shut his eyes, but the animal glow in the teen’s eyes stopped him. Hajime was so fucking handsome. His face had a thin layer of sweaty and he was scrunching his face in a way that Tooru knew he was holding back his orgasm. 

The boy leaned down and slammed their mouths together. Tooru moaned into his mouth and held the back of his head, keeping him close as their lips moved on each other, swallowing each other’s groans. 

The slap sound of their hips hitting against each other was nothing less than lewd, the wet noises of Hajime’s dick fucking Oikawa’s sloppy hole were making the older’s face burn and he could feel his cock jump to life again. The table was creaking against the floor while Iwaizumi was pumping raw into his teacher.

“You’re giving me the best fuck of my life.” Tooru whispered close to his face and the teen smiled “I know.” He gave him another hard kiss and pulled back a little to yank his hands on the back of Oikawa’s knees and spread his legs more to him. 

“You’re fucking beautiful taking my cock like a good slut.” Hajime groaned and Tooru held his cock, stroking it fast.

“I’ll be a good slut every time you want me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa clenched around him, as if to prove himself and the boy groaned loud. 

“Yeah?” the boy snorted, his eyes becoming glassy and Oikawa knew he wouldn’t handle much more “Then every time I’ll treat you like the whore you’re.” Hajime said and one of his hands left Oikawa’s legs and went to his neck. 

Hajime squeezed his teacher’s throat hard and Tooru gasped, rolling his eyes back and bucking his hips. “So fucking good for a bitch.” Hajime growled, squeezing harder and increasing his pace. 

Tooru held Hajime’s arm that was on his neck, scratching his skin uselessly and stroked his dick faster. When he felt his breath being stolen from his lungs and the dangerous grip of the boy on his neck, his cock throbbed and he came so hard that he nearly blacked out. Iwaizumi’s hand left his throat when he was still shaking and he gasped deseperally for air. 

Hajime couldn’t hold his orgasm anymore when he saw his teacher coming while struggling for air, and he clenched so tightly around his cock. The sight was too much for him. With a loud moan ripping off his throat, he came deep inside his teacher, soaking his walls with his seed.

Oikawa was trembling with every spurt of sticky, warm cum he felt flooding into him. His throat still sore and chest heavy. Hajime’s orgasm face was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. His nose scrunched so cutely, his thick eyebrows knitted together as he shut his eyes. Beautiful. 

The boy catches his breath while looking at the older’s relaxed face. Then he slid his cock from Oikawa’s puffy hole and bent on his knees when he saw his cum pouring out. 

“Oh, fuck…” Oikawa yelped when he felt Hajime’s tongue lapping his abused pussy “No… sore, Iwa-chan…” the boy grumbled something that looked like a _shut up._ Tooru moaned quietly while the teen licked and sucked his hole, cleaning his own cum. 

Stooding up again with his mouth full, Hajime leaned over his teacher and used his thumb to pull at his chin. Oikawa understood and opened his lips so Iwaizumi could spit into his mouth all the cum he had gathered. 

“Don’t swallow yet.” The boy’s voice was horse and Tooru nodded, locking his lips but keeping the semen into his mouth. 

Then Hajime began to lick Oikawa’s cum on his belly. Tooru gasped, all his body oversensitive and he almost lost the cum in his mouth. Iwaizumi finished cleaning his belly and hovered over his face again, his cheeks full. Oikawa opened his mouth again and Hajime spit more cum into. 

Tooru gurgled at how full his mouth was, but waited for the boy’s order. When Hajime seemed satisfied that the other hadn’t lost any drop, he nodded. “You can swallow now.” 

It was gross. Their cum and saliva mixed together. And Oikawa _loved_ it. 

Oikawa took a while to swallow everything, but somehow he managed and sighed sated when he finished. 

“You’re so filthy.” Hajime growled, burying his face on Tooru’s neck “Filthy slut…” Oikawa giggled, taking that as an accomplishment. 

Oikawa put a hand on the boy’s hair, playing with the soft strands. “Iwa-chan?” 

“Hm?”

“You know… you nailed the test, your score was the best in the class.” 

Hajime laughed and bit playfully on his neck. 

____________________________________________

  
  


**Iwaizumi sent two videos.**

**Iwaizumi:** **_good luck cleaning the court for the next month, loosers_ **

**Matsukawa:** **_no way!!!_ **

**Hanamaki:** **_why iwaizumi always get the good stuff… it’s unfair_ **

**Iwaizumi:** **_btw… he uses panties…_ **

**Iwaizumi:** **_red and lace…_ **

**Iwaizumi:** **_just for u know…_ **

**Hanamaki:** **_fuck u!!! traitor_ **

**Matsukawa:** **_unbelievable_ **

**Matsukawa:** **_never talk to us again_ **

**Iwaizumi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> weeeell, i put in a serie bc maybe (MAYBE) i can write a second part... foursome with seijoh4???? maybe, who knows...  
> if you liked this fic and like sinful, shameless smut, go check my other works too ;p
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciate ^0^


End file.
